


Electricity Is In My Soul

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Elemental AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: How Gilmore became the elemental he is.





	Electricity Is In My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request, if you like it hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

Thunder booms in the night. Gilmore spares a glance over his shoulder. _'No one is following you.'_ He thinks, _knows_ , but he can't shake the feeling.  
  
Someone must be out there. He's done something big recently, someone must be trailing him. Gilmore walk turns into a jog. He just has to get somewhere where he has some leverage.  
  
He swears he can hear footsteps other than his own, just a beat off. He feels a weight on his shoulders. Someone's breathing down his neck, God he's sweating and twitchy, and almost trips over his own feet before taking a sharp right and breaking into a sprint.  
  
He doesn't spare another glance, just works on getting somewhere he knows. Somewhere that he's ahead, somewhere he has leverage, just has to get on his own turf.  
  
The sky has erupted into a full blown storm. The wind is screaming, howling in his ears, and he's sure it's someone screaming his name. The rain pelts his frame, he swears it's so intense it might leave bruises but he doesn't care because it's so dark right now, and lighting flashes occasionally and he can just barely see for moments at a time.  
  
He's in an open field, turning, running, making sure he can see, the wind is howling and someone is breathing down his neck, and he feels something grabbing him, engulfing him and he can't breathe and thunder is booming like drums in his ears and-  
  
Lightning strikes again, and he screams.  
  


Screams because he's scared, he's surprised and scared and _my god he's going to **die**._

  
The lighting shoots through him so intense, so white-hot he feels like he can't breathe. His vision clouds over white in an instant-   
  
He can't see-  
  
He can't breathe-  
  
It hurts, it's so hot, so electric white-hot it hurts-  
  
He feels it follow down his body, split and travel through his veins like blood and he swears it's splitting him at the seams-  
  
Is he dead?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gilmore pushes himself up, his vision is still hazy, still like it's been covered by fog. He must be dead, he's in the clouds. He must be dead, he doesn't feel real. He must be dead, he feels **electric**.  
  
His whole body feels like it's crackling electricity, hands twitching and jolting, muscles spasming, the lightning must've done a number on him.  
  
He's heard of those who get struck by lightning has scars in the shape of the bolt. He decided to find out.  
  
The clouds are heavy, and it's foggy on the ground. He gingerly steps onto one, testing it, then finding himself on the ground in the blink of an eye.  
  
He stumbled for just a moment, trying to reset his footing. When he is steady, he walks with all the confidence in the world to the base- the pizzeria. He finds it...  
  
Covered in plants. It looks almost decrepit. These shouldn't have grown.. He.. He wasn't gone that long, was he? He couldn't have been. It was.. A few days, at most, including before he was struck by lightning... It shouldn't be like this.  
  
He puts his gloved hands to the middle-most vine, tugs hard. It won't move, doesn't budge an inch. He grunts, tries again, and again, and again. He grows frustrated, heat building up in his body, he feels like he's boiling over like water, can hear what sounds like a howling wind in his ear, crackling and popping just above it-  
  
He slams his fists to the glass, feels that lighting strike shoot through like like a rocket again. The glass doors shatter instantly, shooting shards everywhere, and the plants fry and drop in a second flat.  
  
The howling wind dies down, the crackling is quiet now. He feels energy coursing through him like **lighting**.  
  
He steps into the pizzeria.


End file.
